


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by shewho



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/pseuds/shewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is really surprised when Grantaire dies in a car wreck.</p><p>Everyone is a little surprised that he was not the one driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

                A car horn sounded just outside the bookshop where Grantaire was working, startling him. He smiled as he draped his apron over a hook in the back room and called out, “See you all tomorrow!” to his coworkers. He ran outside and hopped into the front seat, slumping down to rest his feet on the dashboard. Feuilly cranked up the radio and blast of punk flowed through the speakers. Courfeyrac had his hand out the window, wind streaming through his fingers, while Combeferre was lounging across the backseat, his feet in Courf’s lap.

                Combeferre was in the middle of berating an obviously inattentive Courfeyrac when Grantaire settled into his seat. “…gotta lay off the caffeine, Courf, I mean, really, you’re an adult, you can’t act like you’re four years old all the time, and the constant vibrating and squirming doesn’t _help_ that.”

                “Mhmmm,” Courf sighed distractedly as Feuilly took a corner a little hard, causing all the crap in the truck to slide across with a muted thud, and smushing Courf right into Combeferre. Both of them stared at the other for a moment and then burst out laughing uproariously.

                Feuilly peered over his shoulder, “You guys good back there?”

                And then the car was flipping, rolling over and over, flashing brown and blue, dirt and sky, over and over, then skidding, sliding, and slamming into something solid—maybe a tree.

                Feuilly couldn’t breathe, but it felt like his entire lower body had gone through a shredder or possibly a pitbull’s jaws. He tried to move and only then realized that he was upside down. He scrabbled at his seatbelt, trying to undo it, but without any luck because his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He twisted painfully in his seat to look over at Grantaire, who…wasn’t there.

                “’Taire?” he called out weakly. He frantically maneuvered to look into the backseat, “Courf? ‘Ferre?”

                Courfeyrac was lying on the ceiling—now floor—of the car, a thick pool of blood seeping from the gash on his head into the beige cloth. He was not moving. He was not breathing that Feuilly could see.

                Combeferre was lying behind Courfeyrac, glasses broken and sitting crookedly on his face, the side of his head bloodied, a matching mirrored blood spatter on the window he’d slammed against. His impossibly-long spidery legs were bent awkwardly through Courfeyrac’s open window.

                Feuilly closed his eyes, acting like the four year old Combeferre had blamed Courf for being. Because if he couldn’t see them, then they were still alive.

*

_Last evening, three university students were killed in a single motor vehicle accident. The driver, a former university student, suffered a severely shattered left leg and foot. The front seat passenger was ejected through the windscreen of the car and is believed to have hit a tree, crushing both his neck and spine, while both passengers in the backseat sustained fatal head trauma. It is believed that none of the three passengers were wearing seatbelts at the time of the crash. While the exact cause of the crash is still undetermined, sources speculate that exhaustion on the part of the driver played a key role._

**Author's Note:**

> (if this looks familiar, it's because I put it up for about six hours a few months ago and then took it back down because it sucked. welcome to the edited redux, which hopefully sucks less!)


End file.
